


你是浪子，别泊岸

by box_of_nightmare



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/box_of_nightmare/pseuds/box_of_nightmare
Summary: 羽风薰单人中心，含零薰。BGM：你是浪子，别泊岸-my little airport





	你是浪子，别泊岸

**Author's Note:**

> 羽风薰单人中心，含零薰。  
> BGM：你是浪子，别泊岸-my little airport

你是浪子 别泊岸/清风是你的翅膀/太阳带给你光芒/泊岸却令你枯干

 

快十年了。羽风薰逐渐开始学习接受他可预见之中的命运，接受所有人终将难逃一死的结局，并且，开始学习忍受如影随形的孤独。那些零早在十年前就花尽全力试图教过他的东西，他直到现在才逐渐开悟，可他厚颜无耻地仍自觉不算太晚。他才二十几岁的时候就开始念旧，像个老人一样整日整夜、不停地念旧，他根本不明白他的人生里为什么会有那么多多余的人和事，他身后的年月一度差点将他压垮了，最严重的时候他连着看了半年心理医生。但当他最终下定决心重整自己的人生时，他几乎在一瞬间就复活过来，并且，表现得像从来没有沦陷过一样。时至今日，他只是还剩下一点需要学的东西。还需要一点习惯。

他首先开始信奉一则规矩：不再为了所谓的爱情而落泪。光这一点倒并不很难，他规定自己：每为一个人最多只流两滴眼泪，左眼一滴，右眼一滴，一拍两散。从此以后他的人生无比地轻松起来，轻盈如浮在风中闪闪发光的蝉翼，稍一动静，他便飞走，从从容容地全身而退。

可他依然孤独。当他发现自己无论如何也摆脱不了这种毒素般的滋味后，他开始认命，并且认定自己生来就是要孤独终老的。所有听他坦承这话的人都无法置信。他们都笑着说：这只是你还没玩够的借口而已，只要你想，随便都可以找一个人愿意同你共度余生的啦。次数多了薰也就不再说出口，同时也明白了人与人的心灵之间竟存在着如此之深的沟壑，那是任何语言都无法逾越的屏障。这一认知愈加加重了他的孤独感。说来古怪，他最感到孤独的时刻，往往都是身边并不缺人的时候。每当孤独的阴影一袭来，将他笼罩在其下，他就知道是时候结束了，他已经不可能再留下去了。他不能。对于爱情这个魔鬼，他已熟悉到了了如指掌的地步，他甚至只消往镜中一眼看，就能见到那魔鬼在他身后作祟的微笑。一切关系，兜兜转转，七弯八回，总也逃不出那么几个圈套，羽风薰太明白了，他从来没有失算过。该来的迟早会来。

也许正是这种“才刚开始便已看见结束”的心态，导致了他的挫败。正因他将爱情了解得太透彻了，反而终其一生都无法求而得之。说来，连他自己都有点不可思议，他少年时的爱情观非常严肃而单纯，关于爱情他的全部幻想就是：一所房子，一个花园，妻子和孩子。如果对方喜欢宠物，也许再添上一条狗，如果不喜欢他也无所谓。每天早上出门前，衣架上有熨好的领带，每晚他回到家，晚餐还在桌上，底下垫着清洁的碎花桌布。周末早晨，他早起给草坪除草，下午叫上一伙同事朋友来花园里烧烤，一直喝酒到午夜时分。彼时他还不明白一个道理：事与愿违是人生的常态。他努力过。他的确尝试过。他结过几次婚，抱着未尝不可的心态就随便把登记信息交出去了。最长的一次是头一次，一年半。到婚姻的后期他已经很不耐烦了，频频出轨，甚至主动把证据交给对方，她仍不愿松口。那一任妻子跑去将他在外面的女友打伤之后，薰终于单方面提请了离婚。从法院走出来的那一刻，他松了一口气，同时隐隐地感到悲哀：原来婚姻也不过如此。他少年时的梦碎在空中，从此他的心上无牵无挂，真正成了一个颠沛流离的浪子。

然而最令他刻骨铭心的婚姻却是最近一次。两年前，也许是一年多以前，他记不清了，只记得那是一个浓雾霭霭的清晨，他在床上醒来，突然被孤独的利剑刺穿了心脏。他轻车熟路，起床收拾行李，等妻子起来以后向她提了分手。对方倒是表现得很镇定，仿佛老早预料到有这么一天，顺从地跟他去办了手续。薰感激她的宽容和理解，于是净身出户，几乎把所有的财产和物件都给了她，只留了自己几个月的生活费。他拎着行李箱，远远地走出房门，把东西塞进出租车的后备箱，这才后知后觉地回望了一眼：他的前妻安静地坐在门口的台阶上，仪容姿态仿佛一个瓷娃娃。他离开还没几天，便接到晴天霹雳的消息。她自杀了，用一根电线把自己吊在了他们共同生活过的房子里。更令薰崩溃的是，尸检时查出来，她已有至少一个月的身孕。他送出去的财产，根据对方的遗书，兜转一圈后又尽数回到了他手上。这一桩悲剧的发生，促使薰立下誓余生不再结婚，并且，破天荒地同意在她的墓碑上留下作为他妻子的身份。所以那是他认过的唯一一个妻子。时至今日，薰仍然常常在周日驾车去公墓，带一束白玫瑰或者百合花献在她墓前，然后照惯例，落两滴眼泪，左眼一滴，右眼一滴。站在那儿，薰突然意识到，她是如此的聪明，并且充满勇气，他的确一辈子也忘不了她了，而这就是她想要达到的目的。尽管识破了她的圈套，望见那墓碑，薰仍难以自抑地感到清澈的悲伤，感到愧疚和遗憾，感到卑微，迷惘，失落，并且感到，孤独。爱情之魔鬼就藏在墓碑之后，露出头来冲着他哂笑，那是一生纠缠他的幽灵。

这样的孤独感在见到那个人的一刻达到顶峰。他从来没有预料到，长达十年的分别之后，他们会以这种方式重见。那是在他们以前一个共同的熟人的婚礼上，辉煌而庄重的婚礼进行曲响起，薰就在那样的音乐里一眼见到朔间零，穿着雪白的伴郎礼服，胸前别着玫瑰花，戴着镶边冰丝手套，站在礼堂门口微笑着跟客人聊天。他显然也看到了薰，于是保持着微笑，穿过人群，笔直地冲他走过来，薰强撑着才没落荒而逃。

“薰君，好久不见。”一开口是熟悉的称呼。零礼节性地伸出手。“你今天看上去很漂亮。”

薰反而是镇定下来，暗自有些恼自己一瞬间的狼狈，也恼零那副装腔作势的态度。如果零想他也心照不宣地当作过去的一切都不存在，先普通地度过这场见面，就不该还那样叫他；如果他还那样叫他，就要做好面对一切的心理准备，因为薰一天都没有忘记过。薰本来还没打定主意要用怎样的态度面对他，这下他一翻白眼，张口就来：“反正不是漂亮给你看的。”也不去握他的手，就让那只美丽的手套冷冰冰地悬停在半空。

零意外地被呛了一遭，受到冷遇，倒也不恼，反而笑起来。“请进。”他说，“别站在门口了，进去坐吧。里面正在上酒。”

说着便引他穿过装饰用的玫瑰花丛和烛台，穿过热闹非凡的露天长廊，走进宴客厅，一边走一边低声向他道：“分配的名单是把我们分在一桌了。你若是不愿意同我坐，我就去讲一声，调个座位也没什么不可以的。你觉得呢？”

薰多看了他几眼。“现在倒知道避嫌了。刚才怎么觍着脸凑过来？本来什么事都没有的。”

“唔，我是心想着也许这么多年了，你的气能消下去些，兴许能借此机会叙叙旧也不错。但我大概是想错了。”

“我哪有气？少自作多情了，你还不值得。”薰硬撑着道，“我不过仍看你不舒心而已。生理上的不适。说话也难免不中听些。”

“好吧。”零只顺着他道，“那还要换座位么？还是不换了？”

“不换就不换。”薰心想，你还能给我吃了不成。

没料到一落座，他就后悔了：这一桌是在大厅的最角落里，而他们的座位是相隔的，在一桌的最角落上。到时候晚宴开始灯一暗，就属他们角落里最黑灯瞎火。旧情人并排坐在乌漆抹黑的婚礼角落里，这场景说多诡异有多诡异。然而说出去的话，泼出去的水，要再提出来换座位，反而更显得他斤斤计较、小肚鸡肠。薰只得咬牙坐了，琢磨着半途的时候就找个籍口溜出去，尽快脱离这尴尬的场面。

等他坐下后零也跟着落座。侍者过来上饮料，一人给倒了一杯餐前酒。薰瞄见他心不在焉地转动着玻璃高脚杯，殷红的酒液在杯里摇曳，他左手无名指上一个晶亮的小光点。一枚钻戒。

“你结婚了？”薰心里一动，诧异地脱口问道。

零瞧他一眼，承认道：“是。”

怎么没告诉过我？薰差点就要自然而然地追问下去，硬生生地给咽回了肚里。他都结过好几次婚了，可一次都没告诉过零，更别说邀请他了。人家结婚，自然也没通知他的义务。说到底，他们都那么多年没联系了，可以说是形同陌路。只是这下薰就来精神了，他直起腰，四处张望起来。

“朔间太太呢？她来了吧。给我见一下啊。”

“没有，她没来。抱歉。”零微笑。

“没来？为什么？”薰有点失望。他对朔间零的妻子充满好奇，他一直没法想象零跟个女人在一起。说实话，他根本没法想象零跟除了他以外的任何人在一起。从少年时开始，零始终表现出来对人类兴趣缺缺的样子，似乎并不关心任何特定一人的生活与命运，把自己封闭在透明的茧里与世隔绝开来，薰甚至一度怀疑他到底有没有心脏。他以为他从此以后会一直独身，既不恋爱也不结婚，这显然又是薰蛮不讲理的自私心和独占欲在作祟了。

“她去外地了。工作上的事情。”零这么回答道。

“再多讲点关于她的事啊。她长什么样，长发还是短发？有相片么？还有……她是哪里出身，做什么工作？你们怎么认识的？”

面对薰连珠炮似的提问，零只笼统地答了一句：“她是……和我的家族来往甚密的一个大家族的女儿。联姻。你明白的。”

“哦……”薰有点不甘地继续问，“我有机会能见她吗？能的吧？”

“不。即便有，我也不会让她见到薰君的。那太危险了。”零半是玩笑半是严肃地说。“不过，你呀，还真是老样子，一点都没变过。我都有点时光倒流的错觉了。”

薰只是撇嘴，暗自又有些恼起来，视线撇向一边。只听零反过来问道：“我不是听到……你也结婚了么？怎么不带你太太？”

“你什么时候听到的事啊？”薰嘟哝了一句。

零一听便明白过来，因而又笑。“去年聚会的时候奏汰君告诉我的。……又怎么？”

“她死了。”

“啊……”零显然没意料到这样的回答，措手不及。“抱歉，我多嘴了。”

薰只摆了下手示意没事，并不愿多谈下去。“都是我的错。”

“那么工作如何，还顺利吗？”

“也就那样……反正钱花不完。你还做音乐么？”

“不。早不了。”

“真的？太可惜了。”薰惊讶，流露出真诚的惋惜之情。

零淡淡地补充一句：“跟你分开之后就没再继续了。”

薰怔了片刻，心里隐约地不是滋味起来。他们当初闹得不欢而散，事到如今再追究天平两端谁的责任更重大早已没有意义，薰甚至都已经记不起他们是因为什么事而分的手，又或者并不是哪一件特定的事，而是一连串长达几年的纠缠不清、互相折磨，那样在尘土中苟延残喘的爱情就像老太婆的裹脚布一样又臭又长，搞得他们两个俱是精疲力竭，始终还不舍得一把扯掉。

薰从来不惧于承认，零是他见过的最耀眼夺目的人，这一点直至今日仍未改变。他们分别时薰以为自己是摆脱了人生中的一个阶段，即将睁开眼睛见到另一个更开阔的世界，很久以后他才醒悟过来，那其实是他遗失的珍宝，永远没法再回头找回。那样的人不是随处都遇得到的。一开始，薰失望过。零刚走下舞台，走下神坛，牵住他的手时，薰失望地发现朔间零其实也不过是一介凡人。跟表现出来的截然不同，他骨子里烙着一副倨傲的臭脾气，还有拒人于千里之外的疏离感。他也会犯浑，也会发火，也会为薰那一个加强排的前任们吃醋，也会因自己情绪不好就无缘无故骂他。薰花了很大的力气，才强迫自己接受这个心理落差，并且重新爱上他。有一次，他们在电话里吵起架来。具体是什么事，他都已经忘记了，只记得他当时正兴致勃勃地在商场里给零挑节日礼物，结果因为对方某一句话就发起火来，当场把已包装好的礼物摔了回去，在众目睽睽下一边冲电话大喊着分手一边大踏步走出商店。那场争吵之后他们互相冷战了足有一个月，最后还是薰先忍受不了折磨，又回去把那件礼物买了过来，主动低头道歉，零才愿意重新理他。类似的事三天两头，发生过无数次，每一件都像一滴强酸，腐蚀着他们千疮百孔的爱情。终有一天，慢慢，逐渐，断裂。

回头再看，连薰自己都有点吃惊，他竟然忍耐了零那么久，他通常都是一个很没耐心的人，往往三天不联系他就默认已分手，五天之后他已经找到下一个新欢。既然如此便只有爱情可以解释。他那时候那么爱他，而且几乎是毫无指望地爱着他。薰心里清楚他们没有未来，而零更不可能浪费一辈子和他纠缠不休，正因如此薰才愈加爱他。也正因如此，薰永远都不会原谅他，永远都在为过去的一切耿耿于怀。

最后的最后倒是零甩的他。那并不重要，他不是没被人甩过，他被人甩过太多次了，他并不以为耻，但他的确感到恼火，怨恨，不解，也许还有，难过。在过去的某次赌气分手又复合之后，他们彼此都对这样破布般拉扯不清的关系感到满心疲惫。为了防止再继续互相伤害，他们曾约定了一条法则：不论事实如何，在争吵中先说出分手的那个人要承担全责，并且事后必须首先道歉认错。这条规则的确有那么点用处，省却了不少不必要的麻烦，薰一度以为他们的一切都会逐渐变好，直到决裂那一天最终到来。

前一天夜里，几乎是惯例性地，他们又爆发了激烈的争吵。薰怒火中烧地砸碎了两个水晶雕花玻璃杯，那对杯子原来是他们逛街时一起挑的。零对着那一摊亮晶晶的碎片，脸色苍白，头一次露出疲倦而绝望的神情。他开口说：“薰君，爱情是这样子的吗？吾辈只看到我们都在其中煎熬，与慢性自杀无异，若是如此吾辈宁愿放弃爱情。其实吾辈明白，汝也明白，这个样子不可能长久，总有一天要到头的，只缺人迈出那最后一步，如果汝不愿意走，就由吾辈来走，汝若要怨吾辈那便是汝的事。说真的，我们不要再互相折磨了，分手吧。”

薰倚在桌边，从嘴里取下快燃尽的烟头，狠狠地在手心里摁灭，那个地方被烫出一颗水泡，他却没察觉到痛楚。他赌气说：“分。”接着便听见零冲进卧室里丁铃当啷地理东西，没几分钟就拎着两个大包出来，头也不回地推开门往外走去。薰望见他的背影，突然有些惶惑，仿佛预料到什么，却又拉不下脸来这就开口求他别走。他跟到门口，朝楼梯下大声问了一句：“你去哪儿？很晚了。”

“先住朋友家去。”回答隔着几层楼梯传上来。

薰心如乱麻地回到房里，坐着发呆，胡思乱想了一整夜。第二天晚上他回家，一进屋就看到桌上摆着束还沾着水珠的玫瑰花，他下意识地以为是零回来向他道歉，因为昨晚是他先说了分手。他拿起花，发现底下压的一张字条和一串钥匙，字条上写：记得吃晚饭，便当在微波炉里。显然没有任何道歉的意思。薰不知道该拿那句温柔的话怎么办才好，他拿着玫瑰花，突然失声痛哭。

他努力过，他觉得自己真的尽力了。以前他们争吵时，零正在气头上就会说，他这辈子都不再碰什么狗屁音乐了，他要把钢琴和吉他都烧了，跟唱片公司解约，然后再也不开口唱歌。这类话往往对薰来说就像火上浇油，他会跳着脚大骂对方不识好歹，骂对方冷漠、懦弱、任性、自大，他想不通为什么一个人生来具有无数人求而不得的宝贵天赋，却宁愿白白将其扔在水里。他好像一点都不在乎。他同样也想不通，零那么好那么温柔的一个人，他自己脾气可也不差，偏偏凑在一起的时候就像被激发出了个性里所有的阴暗面，像变脸为恶鬼一般看彼此都要咬牙切齿。直到很久以后，薰再回想，才觉得是他们那时候都太年轻，如果他们迟个五年八年再相遇，也许一切都会大不一样。人在太年轻的时候遇到太耀眼的人，总归是一桩悲剧。

只是现在听到零说不再做音乐，他已不会感到愤怒，单是惋惜，很深的惋惜。他以为他当初说再也不唱歌都只是气话，没想到他心里真的一点也不在乎。可能薰内心深处记着的一直还是那个舞台上光芒万丈、睥睨众生的超级巨星，他才十多岁，一边摇头晃脑地弹吉他一边又蹦又跳，发出的声音足以把魔鬼从地狱中唤醒，薰只消看他一眼，就感到自己被可怖的热度灼伤了。一想到那样的景象从此不可能在人间再现，只能在遥远的梦中回溯，薰就感到惋惜，不可挽回的惋惜，他的身体里好像有一部分死去了。

零好像变了不少，又好像丝毫没变。宴会厅里的灯光开始暗下去的时候，零低声向他道了失陪，他是婚礼伴郎，这时要出去负责为新人证婚、致词。薰远远地看着他站在朦胧柔和的白光里，带着微笑宣读婚礼致词，那样的从容和笃定，仿佛他是在做世界上最正确的事，走在世界上最正确的道路上，他跟从的是上帝指引的光明开阔的前方。不得不承认，零穿礼服很合适，正是出现在薰理想里过的样子。整整十年空白的间隔，他已经改掉了老气横秋的自称，普通地说着“我”，“你”，看上去完全长成了一个能干而成熟的成人，但仍保留着来自过去的某些不易察觉的小习惯，不断提醒着薰这就是他曾经熟识的那个人。这种陌生与熟悉交织的感觉，令薰一时陷入迷惘，忍不住地思考零在他自己的婚礼上是否也是这样一副姿态。多半是的。冷静从容，不喜不悲，风姿翩翩，带着那样和平的微笑，像是在上帝指引下做着最正确的事。当然。他当然在做正确的事。和新娘互换戒指并亲吻她，在神父面前起誓，永远相爱不再分离，接下去，生活，养儿育女，衰老。他过的是坚定而正确的人生。

薰叹了一口气。倒衬得只有他还像个冥顽不化的叛逆小孩了。

零穿过桌子回到座位上。他们又随口闲谈了几句，直到零突然开口提道：“其实，我太太上周刚检查出来怀孕了。”

“……呃？”薰愕然抬头，顿了一会儿才反应过来按礼数道了声恭喜。

零接着笑了笑。“我们正打算搬到湘南去住一阵子，直到她生产为止。下个月就动身。那边气候更湿热些。她怕冷，一到冬天皮肤就开裂。也许再添条狗。那么大的房子，光两个人住有点太寂寞了，而且安全也不放心。”

薰不知道该怎么作答，只是并不热情地应付着。

“——对了，我正在考虑，如果孩子是个女孩，就给她取名叫薰。”

薰狠狠地呛了一大口酒水，差点喷了出来。这下他没法再装作一副漠不关心的样子了。他一瞬间感到受了极深的侮辱，心头一股无名火起，差点就失控把手里的酒杯砸在对方脸上。

“这算什么？”薰艰难地压抑下怒气，声音有点发抖，“如果你是在跟我开玩笑，那抱歉，我一点都不觉得有趣。你有点分寸吧。”

“不是玩笑。”零直视着他，“……我觉得这个名字很好听，仅此而已。你别想多了。”

“你再叫我别想多？……我没听错吧。朔间薰，嗯？……你觉得我还能怎么想？你是想羞辱我，想报复我？我说，我自认为对你情至意尽，从来没亏欠过你什么，你怎么就恨我恨成这样？”

薰真的发起火来。这是很少有的，最近几年他已经很少发火了，大都是别人冲着他发火，而他则忙着安慰委屈的眼泪，忙着找借口为自己开脱。这一下火，竟像一瞬间把他拉扯回十几岁，他还爱着面前这个人的时候。

“还有，你为什么要跟我讲那些事情？你在向我炫耀？炫耀你的生活美满？如果是那样你就想错了，我告诉你，我一点都不在乎，我一点都不在乎妻子，小孩，房子，狗。那些东西与我毫无共鸣。我现在还在乎的，关于你的东西只有一样——而你已经自己把它放弃了！”

零显然没料到他反应会这么大，也有些无奈而不耐烦地道：“好吧好吧，你不乐意听的话，不讲就是了。当我是开了个蹩脚的玩笑吧。”

薰突然把酒杯往桌上一杵，从酒席上站起来扭头便走，发出的响动引得人纷纷侧目。他知道自己已经不可能再待在这儿了。他没法再看着那个人的脸了。零皱起眉，尴尬地望着他，脸上青一阵白一阵。就在薰即将踏出宴会大厅时，零站起来，匆匆过去一把拽住他的胳膊。

“别碰我！”薰甩了两下没甩脱，瞪着他，很没好气地道。“离我远点。滚。”

“听着，如果你讨厌我，我可以理解，我无话可说。但你就算不肯给我面子，起码给新人一点面子，行不行？这是他们的婚礼。回去坐下。你这样会闹得大家都很尴尬的。”

“你什么时候见我给过谁面子？”薰根本不打算听他，仍只管自己往外走。

零终于也懊恼起来。“你以为你多大了，十八岁吗？你什么时候才能成熟一点？都十年了。十年！为什么你还总纠着过去那点陈芝麻烂谷子事不放？我们就不能坐下来，心平气和地，像普通的老朋友一样，哪怕就待一个晚上吗？”

薰倏地收住脚，回望。“朔间，你没明白。我跟你，永远也当不成朋友的。”

“到底是当不成，还是你不想当？”零冷冷地反问。“回来，坐下，行不行？算我求你。你现在这么走了，别人也会碎嘴的，传到我太太，还有你那些女朋友们耳朵里都不好听。有什么深仇大恨，非得要闹得大家面子上都僵么？你不愿跟我讲话，那不说就是了。谁也没规定非得装成朋友不可的。”

他们站在门外，互呛了足有十多分钟，薰才稍微冷静下来，沉着脸勉为其难地回去坐了。在一片昏暗里，他只听零在耳边叹了口气，低声向他道：“对不起，我本已经打定主意不和你争吵的，没想到还是惹你生气了。这么看来我也是没强到哪里去。你吃点东西吧，我不打扰你了。”

薰静坐在那里，耳里听见的是轻盈而欢畅的小夜曲，眼里看见的是喜气洋溢的人群。他忽然不生气了，那种烧灼心脏的感觉一瞬间就平息了，他只是有点难过，还有孤独。

为这一句对不起，他已经等待了十年。这世间之事如此变幻叵测，十年之前他苦心寻找零而没有结果，十年之后他早已不想再见到他了，上天却要安排他们诡异地重逢，这一切都像是微妙的错位，错开两条背道而驰的铁轨。还是那句话，薰尽力过了。见到零留下的花和绝笔之后，他还未完全死心，他后来还给零打过一个电话，双方语气倒都还不错。在电话里，薰说我不要你道歉了，只要你还回来，别的我都不在乎。对方说不好意思，我有几件衣服和乐器还留在那边，过几天我会让朋友来帮我收拾走的。薰说如果你肯回来，要我道歉也可以，我向你道歉。对方说剩下还有一些瓶瓶罐罐和书本，你还要就自己留着，不要就扔了好了。薰说，说真的，都是我的错，我发誓你要是出柜，我一定陪你，我恨不得让全世界都知道你是我最爱的人。对方说，时间很晚了，我该挂了，我是待在别人家里，担心打扰到他们，你也早点睡。薰一时没忍住，哭了起来。求你了，回来，我太爱你了，没有你我都不知道该怎么生活下去。你真不爱我了吗，哪怕就一点点？对方说，再见。

他这下想起来了，他们最后一晚为之争吵的那件事是什么。那天零突然告诉他，他向家人出柜了，有可能的话，想让他们见一下薰。薰在一瞬间勃然大怒，他觉得自己被胁迫了，对方这是在威胁他，向他施压，想以这种手段将他捆绑在身边。他生平最讨厌的东西就是被胁迫，还有不自由。于是他们就在客厅里大吵起来。薰指责对方自私自利，用阴险的手段威胁自己，零则怀疑地质问薰，是否他从来没有全心全意地爱过他，以至于连面对爱情的勇气都没有，更没有任何共度未来的准备。然后，薰在怒火中砸碎了那两个一生中最昂贵的玻璃杯。

薰觉得自己真是把那一点尊严都抛掉了，他以前从没那么求过人，以后也没有。可惜爱情和尊严，从来都是两样不对等的东西。他后来又辗转联系了几个零的朋友，表示想当面见他，对方却只是托人又给他送来一叠信件，他们以前通过的信，写过的情书，尽数都退还回来。薰就拜托那人捎回去一句话，说他刚续交了房租，钥匙压在门口的花盆底下。薰把零留的那束玫瑰花插在花瓶里，摆在客厅桌上，心想到花谢了为止，他就不再等了，然后他每天小心翼翼地给花浇水、晒光、换营养液，一发现有萎缩的花瓣就将其剪去。事实是，零并没有再回来。薰看着那束他精心侍弄的玫瑰仍是无可挽回地一天天枯萎下去，最终变成一具干枯的黑尸，他感到一种极深的无力，感到他漫长而充满痛苦的青春，也在一同枯萎凋零而去。

可是薰没花几天就找到了新欢，依旧继续碰上零之前那种放荡形骸、我行我素的生活。他就是这么一个人，否则他也就不是羽风薰了。他觉得很难定义自己的感受：他在零那里受的情伤太深，有好一阵子他试图去爱上别人，他也的确这么做了，可每次只要忽然一想起零就不行了，他没法再继续下去了，只能分手。曾经沧海难为水。零就像潜伏在他生活里的一个幽灵，无声亦无形，却搅得他不得安宁。

最夸张的一次还要追溯到他们分别三年后。那时薰本来已经把零忘得差不多了。他生命中已新添上了无数形形色色难以忘怀的人物，他已经结束第一段失败的婚姻，并且不再对其怀抱任何形式的期望。他第二次结婚，严格来说，他并没有结。他刚刚踏入布置得花团锦簇的教堂，神父和新娘正站在神像前等待他，他握起新娘的手，就发现她脖子上挂着一枚镂空雕刻朔间零三字的银饰。薰目瞪口呆，问她那东西是怎么回事。

她脸上挂着红晕说，那是她少女时最最崇拜的偶像歌手的名字。银饰是过去某一年发行的纪念周边。在这个她一生中最重要、最幸福的日子里，她希望自己的偶像也能以这种方式为她见证。

薰一声不吭，松开她的手，扔下新郎礼服，从自己的婚礼现场长驱而出。事后那女孩的家人和兄弟差点将他暴揍一顿，扬言要追杀他到天涯海角。只是当时，就在当时，薰真的没有考虑那么多。他只是一下子被海啸般翻涌而上的回忆吞没了，他身不由己地被卷入滚滚的时间洪流；所有那些陈年的旧事，相较之下他自身简直是个渺小得不值一提的存在。他沿着红毯走出教堂，跳上车子，唯一一个念头就是去找零。立刻去找他。他真的那么干了。他回到过去的地址，被告知对方早已搬走，他又拉下脸来求问了几个老友，也俱不知零的下落。薰这才如梦初醒，意识到自己显得有多滑稽可笑，他干下的事，有多么荒谬而不可理喻。不管如何，那是他最后一次试图联系零，距离现在七年。

而相隔十年之后的现在，上帝却安排这个人重新降临在他面前。他穿过时光的重重迷雾，向他走来，并且说了那句他等待十年的：对不起。

薰抬起手支着额头，无法不承认：他的心碎了。

“朔间，”他难过地道，“我就问你一句，你觉得——如果——我们没有那些乱七八糟的往事，如果——我跟你，换个时间，换个地点相遇，我们会不会有未来？”

零沉默地瞧着他，道：“我不知道。现在再说这个还……”

“朔间！”薰突然叫了一声，双眼在黑暗里刺眼地闪烁着，他气息不稳，声音也有些发抖，似乎费尽全力压抑着内心激动澎湃的情绪。他几乎是用气声说着接下来的话。“你听我说，你——现在——跟我走，好不好？我的车就停在外面。只要五分钟。五分钟。你跟我走，我们可以离开这些……”

他突然伸出手，在桌子底下紧紧地抓住零的手掌，用力之大像是要将其捏碎在手心里。零的脸色一瞬间变得煞白。

“你发疯了？”零试图摆脱他的手，却又碍着旁人在侧不好闹出太大动静。“不可能的。我已经结婚了。”他强调一遍。

“你不？你会后悔的。你真的会后悔的……”薰嗓音颤抖地道，“你真的不懂我有多爱你。你现在要放弃的是全世界最爱你的人，我敢打赌，你那个所谓的太太爱你还不及我的零头……我本来都以为我忘掉你了。我本来以为我恨你，永远都不想再见到你，可是你只一出现在我面前，我就明白过来，我从来没有一刻停止过爱你。你跟我走，好不好？你跟我走吧。我们继续玩音乐去。继续在舞台上唱歌、弹琴，你继续当你的超级巨星，再看你一眼就是我一生的夙愿了。我们再去度过一遍十八岁……”

薰不愧为多年情场老手，又苦又痴的情话张口就来，弄得零都难免愣了一下。薰果断地抓住时机，凑上前去，在昏暗的光线里吻了他的嘴唇。

零终于恼怒起来。他拽着薰的手腕用力地将他扯开，冷冷地重复了一遍：“我已经结婚了。”

“那又怎么样？”薰不可思议地瞪着他，“你又不爱她，你只是遵照家族的意思娶她而已。这种有名无实的婚姻难道很重要吗？”

“是的，没错，很重要。”零叹气。“所以我才说，你还真是一点也没变。你可以说你什么都没有，什么都不在乎，但我有家庭，我有妻子和即将出生的孩子，我背后有一整个古老的家族仰仗着我。我是他们的天空。我不能跟你走。”

薰凝视了他一会儿，才道：“我不明白。”

他皱着眉，嗫嚅片刻，又慢慢地补充道：“在我眼里，婚可以离，孩子可以打掉，没有什么是必须承受的，没有什么东西比心灵的自由更重要。所以我只能觉得——你只是——不想。我不明白，你以前是那么一个……人，现在却甘于忍受这些束缚和折磨……”

“我知道。我知道你不明白，你也不用明白，否则你也就不是我爱过的那个羽风薰了。”零很淡地笑了一下。“但我不能跟你走。”

薰失魂落魄地收回手，挪开视线，望着婚礼大厅上空飘舞的彩带和气球。时间其实不过过去几分钟罢了，他却感觉像一回眼看见自己的半生一样漫长。

“薰君，你要是真还爱我，就听我一句劝。”零低道，“忘了我，然后用最自由的方式，过你自己的生活去罢。我不祝你快乐，也不祝你幸福，我知道你不在乎那些，那些理想的空话——我只祝愿你自由，永远自由。我愿还能看到你自由地爱上人，自由地被人爱着，不要让任何东西——哪怕是自由本身，将你束缚了。这是我唯一的愿望。”

“你——这么愿望？……”

“嗯。”零笑了一下。“说心里话，我不希望你跟人结婚……你知道么？我头一次见到你，就知道你这个人永远不会安定下来。你这个人，一定一生都不会有圆满幸福的爱情，你一定一生都不会结婚，要么就是结了又离，分分合合，痛苦缠绵，可你却比任何人都活得更潇洒恣肆。今日再见你，我料到了，我是对的。”

“你在咒我？”薰咬牙恨道。

“或许。或许是吧。我只是没办法……没办法接受那样，我没办法想象你床边形形色色的女伴换成了一个婴儿，那个婴儿还夜夜带着尿骚气哭叫，你得忍着脾气和脏话好声好气地起来安慰。我没办法想象你系上围裙进厨房做菜，你墙上的乐队海报被换成了幼儿识字表之类的东西，你那个只播放摇滚和朋克的音响开始放早教音乐，你那吃过无数张超速罚单的跑车上安上了儿童安全座椅。我接受不了那些。就当我是太自私好了，你可千万别给我结婚生子。你永远当你的羽风薰去吧……我认识的，我爱过的那个羽风薰，是一个一生流连徘徊花丛中的情种，你或许被爱情刺得遍体鳞伤，可也别让任何人占有你。我只消看着你，看你一眼……我知道你身上其中一道伤痕是我留下的。你自由了。”

“你不肯接受……却要我接受？你以为，我听见你娶妻生子，再也不做音乐，我心里就能毫无芥蒂么？”薰哑着嗓子道，“你是否太自私了一点，有点自知之明吗？只指望着留住我的模样，自己却不肯做出半点改变……跟娶了个年轻漂亮的女人就想她永葆青春有什么两样……”

“唉，我说，说到自私，你我可是半斤八两啊……”零又笑起来。“说实话，看着你的眼睛，我知道你并不是真的爱我。哪怕现在，你也只是爱着回忆里那个幻影而已，那个闪耀的明星，一旦我褪去光芒，对你来说就只是……一个脾气又差，又麻烦的旧情人之一罢了。不过，我确实比你幸运点儿。这是必须承认的。我没办法在台上当一辈子明星，而你却一生都是个多情浪子。因而，只要你出现在我面前，”末了，他的声音忽然低微下去，带着一种前所未有的温柔说道，“——你就永远是我当初爱上你时的模样。”

薰魂飞魄散地垂下头。他知道自己又要有那么几十个夜晚辗转难眠了，这句台词，将像十年前那句“记得吃晚饭”一样，如缠身的幽灵般夜夜折磨他，永远在爱情看上去触手可及的时候给他临门一脚，使他再度坠回孤独的深渊。这一次，他是真的绝不再原谅他。绝不。

灯光暗了又亮。薰大梦初醒般抬起头，仿佛在剧院里看完了一场漫长的悲剧，他们周围的人纷纷站起身，像准备退场的观众。天下无不散之筵席。

零在一旁轻轻捏了一下他的胳膊。“结束了。抱歉，失陪一下，我得去送客。”

薰恍惚地应了一声。他坐在明亮而刺眼的灯光下，无缘无故，忽然想起那个久远的年少的梦来：那时候他对于爱情全部的幻想，就是妻子和孩子，一幢房子，一座花园，也许再添一条狗，就这么一直安静而和平地生活到白头。现在想来，也许他的美梦并没有消碎，不过是换了一种方式实现。那副完美的图景，如今正一样不差地在他的爱人身上重现——只不过另一个主角不是他而已。

想通了这一点后，薰轻轻地笑起来。他求之不得的一切，都落到了对此毫不热心的零的生命里，这何尝不是一种讽刺，一种错位；人生如此的荒诞离奇。归根结底，他们两个也一直都是那么自私：零说得不错，就像他只是爱记忆中在舞台上光芒万丈的那个朔间零一样，零也只是爱像薰风一样永远都得不到、永远都不会为任何人停留的他而已。要是这种又扭曲又无理的爱情还能赢得好结果，这世上才真是没有天理了。

况且，况且，他们刚才还接了吻呢。在婚礼的大厅顶下接了吻。尽管这婚礼跟他们毫无关联，尽管这个吻是偷偷摸摸、急促而短暂的，根本见不得人，尽管接吻的双方都各怀鬼胎——光是这个吻，也勉强算作一生之证吧。

可是他好难过。

他依然难过。他依然恼怒、怨恨、不甘、遗憾、痛心、孤独。一切。

他觉得自己大概余生都无法痊愈了。

散场以后，他们两个一起走出宴会厅，走到布满星星的晴朗夜空之下。空气里充斥着温暖的花香和草叶潮湿的水腥气，预示着明天也将是一个和煦的好天气。零领着他走向停车场。薰盯着他一前一后的脚跟，忍不住问道：“我的车就停在地下一层。我可以带你去湘南看海，距离不过四五个小时车程，你要不要跟我一起走？”

“不。”零头也不回，笃定地答道。

“再想想。我就当刚才没听见。——你要不要跟我一起走？”

“不。”

“你这个人，怎么冥顽不化呀，简直跟和尚敲的木鱼一模一样。”薰冲他发起火来。“事不过三。我最后再问一遍，你跟不跟我走？”

“不。”

“你会后悔的，朔间零。你会被迫跟一个根本不爱的人过完委曲求全的一生，直到快老死了才晓得开始后悔，你当初自己放弃了一个多爱你的人。”

“少自作多情了。”零同样恼火，冷笑着回答，“我看，你还真是受人溺爱得太久，浮在天端，连事实都看不清了。你清醒一点吧——不是所有人都必须得爱你，更不是所有人都会你一声令下，就为爱情抛弃一切。”

“可以，你最好记牢你现在说的话——要是有一天你回头来求我，我连看都不会再看你一眼。”

从大厅门口走到停车场的短短一段距离，他们竟然又一路争吵起来。薰本也不想这样的，都临别了还要闹得彼此不欢而散；他只是不知为什么，在零跟前就很难控制自己的情绪。最后薰指着自己的车，信誓旦旦地威胁说，他迟早有一天会把零绑架起来塞进那里面。

“那么我一定会不顾一切，冒着生命危险，在高速公路上跳车逃跑的。”零冷冷地回击道。他单手拉开车门，盯着薰，直到逼迫对方不得不在他眼下坐进去。

“你毁了我的一生！”在车门关上前一刻，薰愤怒而委屈地喊叫道。

“你差不多也是时候该长大了吧。难道就这么老是当十八岁，永远都在推诿责任，把自己失败的感情怪罪在别人身上？长大点吧，你。”

零见对方坐在车里不动，既无奈又恼火，站在车门外叹了口气，最后道：“薰君，人这一生就这么短，不是所有爱情都非得有个结果不可的。”

薰望着后视镜里对方的背影，愈走愈远，直到缩成一个看不清的渺小影子，一个拐弯口便消失不见了。他知道自己失去了他，又一次。薰倚在汽车的真皮座椅里，陷在对过去潮涌般的回忆里，动弹不得，他盯着已经空无一人的后视镜，在心里默念了两句又酸又臭的情歌应景：离开你六十年，但愿能认得出你的子女。

他没有继续念下去。因为他觉得自己会活得比零久，至少要比他久，非得比他久不可：他要亲眼看着他在棺材里咽气的那一刻，也许届时，他们的一切都会水落石出，不言自明。

薰开车缓缓驶出停车场的通道时，终于忍不住喉咙里翻涌的酸涩，悄悄地落下泪来。照例，左眼一滴，右眼一滴，为他流了两滴眼泪——这下好了，他这辈子再不亏欠他什么，薰心想。他似乎已经完全忘记了，他年少时也曾绝望地深爱过他；他也曾只因一句话，就在他送的花前失声痛哭。

 

FIN, 01:00, 04/23/2018

 

离开你六十年/但愿能认得出你的子女/临别亦听得到你讲/再见


End file.
